


Il fascino di un cucciolo

by michirukaiou7



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo Italia, JOLLY (13. Cucciolo)</a></p><p>Ogni tanto, quando era soprapensiero in una delle sale comuni, l’occhio gli scivolava su Shingyouji e, suo malgrado, si ritrovava spesso a sorridere involontariamente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fascino di un cucciolo

Ogni tanto, quando era soprapensiero in una delle sale comuni, l’occhio gli scivolava su Shingyouji e, suo malgrado, si ritrovava spesso a sorridere involontariamente: lo guardava muoversi ( _tanto_ , in modo quasi fastidioso), ridere, chiacchierare concitatamente, sempre circondato da persone che non potevano non apparire rilassate e felici della sua parlantina.

Era come… un  _cucciolo_.

Quando lo sgridava (e lo faceva di continuo, anche solo per vedere se avrebbe osato ribellarsi o se avrebbe reagito, una volta tanto, in modo diverso) gli sembrava di vedere due orecchie afflosciarsi sulla sommità del suo capo ed un’invisibile coda abbassarsi depressa; ma bastava accennare un sorriso, o una parola gentile, che l’espressione mutava di colpo, facendosi sorridente e allegramente sfacciata, le invisibili orecchie si raddrizzavano e la coda iniziava a scodinzolare forsennata. Così come un cucciolo quando veniva maltrattato senza motivo, bastava un niente per ottenere la sua attenzione ed il suo affetto, così come il più piccolo gesto gentile era sufficiente a renderlo felice; era un atteggiamento assolutamente privo di orgoglio o malizia e, in condizioni normali, avrebbe disprezzato un individuo del genere. Per lui che non smetteva mai la sua aria supponente, che non tollerava il minimo sgarbo o la più piccola mancanza di rispetto da parte di uno qualsiasi degli altri studenti dello Shidou, quello era un atteggiamento incomprensibile: non avrebbe tollerato neppure un istante di venire trattato con la sufficienza ed il continuo tono di presa in giro che aveva nei confronti di Shingyouji; se Kanemitsu era una specie di cucciolo di cane, beh, lui di sicuro era un  altezzoso gatto da salotto, di quelli a cui basta strapazzare troppo il loro pelo durante le coccole per ottenere un graffio profondo sulla mano.

Eppure, in quel modo di sorridergli e di sfiorarlo come se lui fosse un oggetto prezioso e amato – e non un tiranno sempre pronto a schiaffeggiarlo o deriderlo – c’erano un candore ed un amore così disarmanti che al suo cuore sfuggì un sussulto.

Stupido cuore.


End file.
